


Punch Drunk Love

by neyney_97



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyney_97/pseuds/neyney_97
Summary: When Jongin got a little too drunk, and Kyungsoo was there to satisfy his need.One-shot.





	Punch Drunk Love

"Another round!" Jongin yelled at the bartender after swallowing down his current shot. Since he wasn't the driver, he really didn't care how much he drank at that moment.

"Hey, don't you think you had enough?" Chanyeol asked, his hand on Jongin's shoulder. 

"No. I'm fine." He pushed the older boy away from him, taking the drink from the bartender and drinking it down with one breath.

"I'm going to go dance." Jongin stood up, looking over his group of friends to see if anyone wants to join him. When no one reacts, Jongin rolled his eyes and walked over to the crowded dance floor. One he pushed through a few people, Jongin started moving to the music. His feet expertly moving along with the loud music. He keen he was a good dancer, especially when he was drunk. 

Jongin closed his eyes as he danced, feeling every movement flow along with the beat of the music, until he felt someone bump into him. Jongin quickly opened his eyes, only to find a pair of big, deep brown eyes looking up at him. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't meen to bump into you." The boy said, loud enough for Jongin to hear over the music. He bowed his head and turned around, ready to leave. 

"Hey, don't leave. What's your name?" The boy turned back around and Bonging couldn't help but look at his beautiful, heart shaped lips.

"Kyungsoo." The boy said, biting his lip softly. Jonging raised a brow at the boys shy response. He slowly reached forward, grasping the other boys wrist.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Jongin asked, gently pulling to boy closer to him, their bodies almost fully against each other.

"S-sure.." Kyungsoo turned around, with Jongin's hand now around him waist. He could feel his cheeks heating up as the other boy started to move his hips to the music. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and began to move along with Jongin. Jongin smirked when he felt the boy start to move, taking advantage of this and moving even closer to Kyungsoo so that their bodies were now rubbing against each other. Kyungsoo gasped softly when he felt the other grinding against his back. He could feel Jongin start to become more and more aroused as he moved against him. 

"That feels good." Jongin whispered into Kyungsoo's ear, his hand moving down from Kyungsoo's stomach to his hips. He snaked his fingers underneath the boys shirt at his hips, tracing small patterns on the boys soft, white skin. Jongin could hear the other boy's breath hitch in this throat, making him grin. 

Kyungsoo placed his hand on top of Jongin's, leaning his head back against the other boy's shoulder. With his neck now wide open, Jongin started placing soft kisses of the other's milky skin. A soft moan escaped Kyungsoo's lips, his hand reaching up to caress Jongin's cheek.

"Fuck this." Jongin groaned, spinning the smaller boy around to face him. "You want to get out of here?" He asked, looking down at the other boy. Kyungsoo nodded.

"I know a cheap hotel not far from Herr, let's go." Once again, Jongin grabbed kyungsoo's wrist, pulling his through the people on the dance floor and towards to door. They walked together till they found the small hotel Jongin talked about. 

"One room, please." Jongin asked the shady looking guy behind the counter once they were inside. He was handed a key and paid for the night. "Let's go." Jongin said, pulling a flustered Kyungsoo towards the room that had the same number as the key. He struggled a bit to open the door, but once they were inside, Jongin pushed Kyungsoo against the wall. Kyungsoo closed his eyes when he felt Jongin's lips on his, his arms moving around the other boy's neck. Jongin's hand traveled down Kyungsoo's back to cup his ass, making the smaller boy gasp. Jongin's tongue quickly entered Kyungsoo's mouth, exploring. Kyungsoo moaned softly into the kiss, giving up and letting the other boy dominate him. Their tongues danced together for what felt like hours.

"Shit.." Jongin whispered when he pulled away from Kyungsoo, a string ov siliva connecting their now swollen lips, his voiced full of lust. He took a step back, admiring the flustered boy who was trying to catch his breath.

"Undress for me." Kyungsoo bit his lip softly as he nodded at the others command, his hand moving down his own shirt, popping buttons as he did. Jongin's eyes followed Kyungsoo's hand, his tongue sliding over his full lips in anticipation. Kyungsoo slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, exposing his toned, milky white skin. He moved to take off his trousers, popping the button and slowly pulling down the zipper before leaning down to take off his shoes first. Jongin stepped forward, taking his shirt at the hem and pulling it over his head, kicking his shoes of afterwards. 

After Kyungsoo pushed his trousers to the ground, leaving him only in his underwear. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo towards him and kissed him once again, his hand traveling over Kyungsoo's back. Jongin walked backwards, pulling Kyungsoo with his, until he felt the bed behind him. He turned them around and pushed Kyingsoo down.

Jongin took a step back, watching as the small boy crawled higher on the bed, until he was satisfied with his position. He smirked, unbuckling his belt and pushing down his jeans. He walked around the bed and sat down next to Kyungsoo, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the boy's lips. He let his hand wonder down Kyungsoo's stomach till he found the hem of his underwear. He slowly slid his hand inside, tracing his fingers over the boy's hard member, causing Kyungsoo to gasp. 

Jongin rubbed his finger over the leaking tip, spreading the pre cum before gripping Kyungsoo's member tighter. He started to slowly pump his hand up and down Kyungsoo's shaft, watching his eyes close and his head fall back against the pillow. With a smirk, Jongin let go of Kyungsoo's member, sliding his hand out from underneath his underwear. Kyungoo's eyes shot open, pouting up at Jongin, causing the tall boy to laugh softly as he moved over and positioned himself between Kyungsoo's spread legs. He gripped the hem oh Kyungsoo's underwear once again, pulling if off and letting it fall to the ground before doing the same with his own.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the sight of Jongin's impressive length, his tongue running over his bottom lip. He reached up and wrapped his arm's around the other boy's neck, pulling him down on top of him. He cruched their lips together, rocking his hip, causing both their members to rub together, earning him a moan from Jongin.

After a while, Jongin pulled away and looked down at Kyungsoo's swollen lips, grinning to himself. He stood up and walked over to where his pants lay in a bundle on the groud. He leaned down and took out his wallet, searching for the condoms he placed inside it earlier that night. After succeeding in finding them he walked back over to the naked boy on the bed, sitting between his legs once again.

Jongin tore open the condom rapper with his teeth and slowly rolled it over his hard member before he reached up and traced Kyungsoo's bottom lip with his finger.

"Suck." Jongin demanded. Kyungsoo quickly obeyed, taking three of Jongin's fingers into his mouth and sucking, coating them with his saliva. Once Jongin was satisfied, he pulled his fingers from Kyungsoo's mouth and punched the boys legs back against his chest. Kyungsoo bit his lip as he felt a finger push past the entrence of his tight hole. He let out a soft gasp at the pain.  
Jongin knew how much it hurt, so we waited a bit for Kyungsoo to adjust before starting to move his finger slowly in and out.

Kyungsoo's pain slowly faded away as Jongin's skilled finger moved inside him. He moaned as Jongin entered a second finger, moving faster and brushing against his prostate. Kyungsoo threw his head back and let out a loud moan at the sudden burst of pleasure. Jongin grinned as he continued to pump his fingers, reaching up and sliding his free hand over Kyungsoo's neglected member. 

After entering a third finger, Jongin was satisfied and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheet. Kyungsoo looked down and pouted at the loss of pleasure, only to have Jongin's lips press hard against his. Jongin positioned his member at the smaller boy's wet entrance, slowly pushing forward and filling the smaller boy. A soft cry left Kyungsoo's lips as pain shot through him, making Jongin stop immediately.

"I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts." Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo's ear before placing a soft kiss on his sweaty forehead. 

Soon Kyungsoo's pain had completely been replaced by pleasure and he was wiggling his hips, trying to get Jingin to move once again. Jongin, getting the hint, started moving once again, pushing himself deep inside of Kyungsoo.

"Faster." Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin's ear, earning him a grunt as the taller boy obeyed, moving his hips faster, pushing deeper inside and hitting Kyungsoo's prostate once more. Kyungsoo let out a soft whimper as pleasure flowed over him, sending him closer to the edge.

"You like it when I do that?" Jongin's asked, his voice low, as he started stroking Kyungsoo's cock ever so slowly. All Kyungsoo could do was nod, since he was too overcome with pleasure to speak. As Jongin continued to thrust deeply into Kyungsoo, hitting his sweet spot over and over again, feeling his own orgasm build.

Kyungsoo's hands moved to Jongin's biceps, where he held on tightly as the pressured feeling in his stomach continues to build and pleasure washed over him with each thrust. Jongin was abusing his prostate had he was loving every second of it.

"I'm going to cum." Kyungsoo whispered between soft moans, his fingernails digging into Jongin's arms. Jongin rested his head in the croock of Kyungsoo's neck, pumping Kyungsoo's member faster until a high pitched moan escaped the smallers lips as he came all over Jongin's hand and their stomachs.

Jongin's trusts become sloppier as he continues to abuse Kyungoo's now sensitive hole. After a few more trusts, Jongin comes undone inside of Kyungsoo with a loud moan, his face resting in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck.

Pulling out and rolling to his side, Jongin turned his head at the sleepy boy next to him, his own eyes fighting to stay open. "When I wake up it's round two." 

After a sleepy nod from Kyungsoo, Jongin drifted into a satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot, and first work that i will publish on here, the rest will follow soon!


End file.
